A user interface may include various data elements that are displayed to a user. For example, a user interface might display to a user a list of all open purchase orders he or she had submitted during the last 30 days. In this case, certain information will not be available when the user interface is designed. For example, a designer will not know the appropriate dates that should be used to retrieve the open purchase orders. That is, the designer may be aware that open purchase orders “during the last 30 days” should be displayed but he or she will not know that, for example, purchase orders from Jan. 1, 2015 through Jan. 30, 2015 should be displayed (as would be the case if a user accessed the user interface on Jan. 30, 2015). A user could be asked to manually enter the appropriate dates, but such an approach may be inefficient and error prone. As another approach, a designer of the user interface could create code to determine the current date and calculate the date 30 days prior. Creating such code, however, is not trivial and may be inefficient and redundant, especially when similar scenarios (sales orders/purchase orders/bank transfers during last 60/90/ . . . days) are present on many different user interfaces.
Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for representing and implementing user interface data elements may be addressed by some embodiments herein.